


Medical Procedure

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio tries to give Rin a couple of vitamine injections, but Rin develops an unexpected, startling reaction to those, and it is up to Yukio to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ao no Exorcist kink meme @ LJ

‘Nii-san, you’re being childish,’ sighed Yukio.

‘I don’t care, just don’t come any close with those needles!’ Rin backed away from Yukio and pressed into the corner of their room, his tail wildly lashing against his legs.

‘Nii-san, it’s just a couple of injections!’

‘I don’t need any! You know that ghoul poison doesn’t work on me! I'm fine, I’m telling you!’

Yukio shook his head. True enough, Rin was quite resilient. And yet, after all that ordeal with ghouls, Yukio could not help but worry about his brother. Even though he had treated and cleaned all Rin’s superficial wounds and scratches, he still felt like he had to do something more. And vitamins and nutrients, as well as his special self-made herbal health supplement, never hurt anyone.

‘Please, nii-san. You know we can’t take you to the school nurse, she would definitely ask questions about your tail. And giving you those three jabs will at least make sure you’re perfectly fit!’ Yukio gave his brother a serious look.

Rin frowned and said: ‘I just don’t like needles...’

Yukio smiled encouragingly: ‘Nobody does, but don’t worry, it will only hurt for a moment! Come on now. Do it for me!’

Yukio cringed at himself, saying something like that was a pretty low blow, taking into account the fact that his brother really would do pretty much anything for him. But at least it worked – Rin slowly came out of the corner, looking like he would be executed any moment now.

‘O-ok, but..’ Rin was almost sniffling. Yukio bit his lip. Rin really did hate needles, maybe he shouldn’t force his brother. But then again, it was for Rin’s own good.

‘Drop your trousers and get on the bed,’ Yukio said, trying to sound cheerful and professional.

‘Trousers? What for?’ Rin asked suspiciously.

‘Well, these are going to be intramuscular injections,’ Yukio explained.

‘In the butt? No way, I won’t be able to sit down afterwards!’ Rin protested, protectively clutching his backside.

Yukio was already getting annoyed with the conversation and briskly said: ‘Well then, it’s a good thing tomorrow is Saturday and you won’t need to sit in classes. Now let’s get this over with!’

Rin sniffled again, muttered something that sounded like ‘Yukio is so evil’, but took off his trousers and lay on the bed dressed in just his white cotton undershirt and striped briefs. His tail was nervously twitching and apparently trying to somehow cover up Rin’s mint-coloured striped underwear. Shimapantsu, that was rather cute, thought Yukio. But of course, he did not say that out loud. He approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. Rin nearly jumped out of his skin.

‘Relax, it will hurt more if your muscles are tense,’ Yukio said soothingly. ‘And hold this!’ He moved Rin’s tail out of the way and let Rin grab onto it. Then Yukio carefully grasped the waistband of Rin’s underwear and pulled it down just enough to reveal the top of the gluteal muscles. He rubbed the spot with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol, and the sharp smell seemed to hang in the air.

‘This is going to be the first one,’ Yukio warned Rin and without further ado pierced his brother’s skin with the needle and pressed down the syringe plunger.

‘Ow, ow, ow, ow, it stings!’ Rin whimpered.

‘Vitamin injections always do,’ Yukio said and pulled the needle out. A tiny drop of blood welled up on Rin’s skin, and Yukio pressed a clean cotton pad against it.

‘Just two more now!’ he said. ‘You’re doing really well!’

‘No, no more, it hurts! You’re just a sadist, aren’t you? All these years and I never knew my brother was a sadist!’ Rin protested and squirmed on the bed.

‘I’m doing it for your own good, you know,’ Yukio objected. ‘And you should try and man up at last. I’m sure Suguro-kun would not make such a fuss about a little prick.’

‘That’s because he is a prick,’ mumbled Rin, but at least his competitiveness was awakened and he did not object much when Yukio gave him a second injection, although he did whimper when medicine entered his body.

‘Now for the last one,’ Yukio said.

‘Yukio, seriously, stop it. I can’t handle it anymore, please, that’s enough!’ Rin seemed to be shaking, and Yukio stroke his brother’s back soothingly.

‘What’s wrong, nii-san? You took those two injections so well, you were really brave. You’re not backing out of it now?’

‘But it hurt!’ Rin complained.

‘This last one is a special herbal mixture I made myself, it has wonderful restorative and invigorating characteristics!’ Yukio said.

‘Made it yourself? Are you sure it works like it’s supposed to? You’re not going to use me as a lab rat, are you?’ Rin asked suspiciously.

‘Nii-san, how can you even say that? I have tested this mixture extensively, including testing it on myself!’ Yukio was somewhat offended at Rin’s doubts.

‘Ok then, I guess you can do me, too. I mean, give it to me. I mean...’ Rin babbled.

‘I understand, nii-san. Just calm down,’ Yukio reassured him and rubbed the alcohol-soaked cotton over a new spot on Rin’s bottom.

Rin hissed in pain during the injections, but he didn’t say anything. Yukio pressed another cotton pad against his brother’s butt and pulled up Rin’s underwear.

‘Now just stay like that for a bit and let the medicine work,’ he advised Rin and stood up to put away the medicine and the syringes.

‘Yukio, I feel weird!’ Rin said in a strange voice. Yukio looked back at the bed.

‘Yukio, that stuff you gave me... It’s not working properly!’ Rin gasped, rolled over and pointed at his unexpected erection.

‘Oh my!’ Yukio pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. That was definitely not the effect he had expected. What now?

‘Yukio!’ Rin whimpered.

‘Right, I’ll just look the other way and you take care of it!’ Yukio said, getting himself together. Before he even managed to finish the sentence, Rin had already eased down his underwear and was eagerly stroking his very erect and very wet cock. Yukio blushed and turned around not to watch, although he could still hear everything. It occurred to him that he should perhaps leave the room, but then again, leaving his brother in such a difficult position when he was having an unforeseen reaction to medicine might be dangerous. The sounds of flesh against flesh were faster and louder now, and Yukio heard Rin groan. That was probably his orgasm, Yukio figured. It was probably safe to turn around now. He did just that.

‘Yukio, it didn’t work!’ Rin sounded somewhat panicked. Yukio looked down at Rin’s problem area and indeed, Rin’s cock, now even more slick with fluid because it was covered in sperm, was still proudly standing up.

‘Nii-san, calm down. Just do it again,’ suggested Yukio. This time he did not even bother to look away, although he felt quite embarrassed by the situation. But observation was necessary, in case Rin was doing something wrong. And his concerns proved justified, Rin was stroking his cock too fast and gasping: ‘Yukio, it’s not working at all, I don’t feel anything!’

Yukio winced at how Rin’s hand was almost a blur over his stiff cock and said: ‘Stop, Rin. You’ll hurt yourself like that.’

Rin visibly reluctantly stopped, let his dick go and moaned at the loss of contact. ‘Yukio, do something! This is driving me crazy! It hurts!’ he panted.

‘Right, right,’ mumbled Yukio. Do something, that was easy to say. But what? And then it occurred to him that it was almost certain that Rin had never had any sexual contact to other people. Maybe they sheer novelty of being intimately touched by someone else would prove exciting enough for Rin to orgasm? That theory deserved to be tested.

‘Just let me...’ Yukio said somewhat embarrassedly, sat down on the edge of the bed again and gently took Rin’s cock in his hand.

The effect was immediate. Rin moaned and pushed his hips out to get more of his dick into Yukio’s grasp. Yukio gulped. Sure, he had seen his brother naked before, but this was completely different and so much more intimate! Rin’s cock felt wet and hot in his hand, and Yukio almost forgot how masturbation works, despite the fact that he did it himself every so often.

‘Yukio, please!’ Rin begged, and Yukio could clearly hear how desperate Rin was. Yukio took a deep breath and started slowly working his brother’s dick, sliding his fist over the dripping member.

‘Oh, this is so good...’ Rin managed. He spread his legs wider to give Yukio more access, and moaned and panted at every movement of Yukio’s hand over his most sensitive body part.

‘Yukio, I’m gonna...’ Rin warned.

‘Just go ahead,’ Yukio said encouragingly and sped up a little. Rin almost screamed, and Yukio looked down just in time to see Rin’s cock spew out white, warm semen all over Yukio’s hand. Yukio let go and went to look for a tissue. That should take care of it, he thought.

But Rin called him again, lust and panic mingling in his voice. Yukio looked back at his brother writhing on the bed, and sure enough, the erection was still there. In fact, Rin was furiously jerking it again.

‘Rin, stop, you’ll rub it raw!’ Yukio felt seriously concerned now. But Rin did not listen. Yukio decided that desperate situations called for desperate measures, unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops.

That ought to work, he though. He approached the bed, grabbed Rin’s hand and put it on the headboard. Then the other hand, with difficulties prying it off Rin’s cock. And then before Rin even managed to let go of the headboard and grab at his dick again, Yukio securely tied both of his brother’s hands to the headboard rungs with his belt.

‘Yukio, let go!’ Rin whined. His hips were making little involuntary movements as if he was trying to get some friction from the air. But of course it was not working, and Rin’s look turned more glazed and more desperate every second. There was only one thing they could try now, Yukio thought. If he just made Rin lose all that semen he had inside him, the abnormal erection would have to go down. And Yukio was quite sure he recalled the procedure for that.

‘Nii-san, listen. You have to trust me. It’s going to feel a bit weird, but it will be for the best. Just don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything!’ Yukio said as much for Rin’s benefit as for his own, to calm down his nerves.

He stepped away and rummaged in the box with medical supplies, ignoring Rin’s pained whimpers. Finally he located something more or less suitable and went back to the bed. Rin looked even worse now, trembling all over, his T-shirt so wet with his sweat it looked nearly transparent, his cock twitching and red. A picture of completely mindless lust. Yukio bit his lip. He had never thought of his brother in sexual terms before, but now he would be forced to rethink his attitude. But it was no time for reflection.

Yukio crawled up on the bed and settled between Rin’s spread legs. He unscrewed the tube of muscle relaxant and squeezed some on his fingers. He looked at his brother’s genitals, not sure how to proceed. But it seemed to be quite clear what to do – Rin’s balls were tense and drawn up and his spread legs offered an unobstructed view of his wrinkled asshole.

‘Now just relax, Nii-san,’ Yukio said, feeling very tense himself. Still, he did not hesitate and brought his ointment-covered finger in direct contact with Rin’s hole.

‘Yukio, what..?’ confusedly asked Rin. It seemed that the cold ointment let him return to his senses a little.

‘Just relax,’ repeated Yukio and circled the elastic ring of muscle. It felt less tight than he suspected it would be, those multiple orgasms must have had quite a relaxing effect. He did not waste time and effortlessly slid his finger inside his brother’s body. It felt hot, unexpectedly hot. Yukio tried to remember the anatomy lessons and locate the prostate, but it seemed to be elusive. Yet Rin didn’t mind, he was mindlessly mumbling about how good it felt, and how he wanted Yukio to go deeper.

Yukio understood that himself. He pulled the finger out, ignoring Rin’s protest, and drizzled some more ointment on his hand. And then he pushed back with two fingers. Now he was able to go deeper and inspect his brother’s insides more thoroughly. At last he felt a bump inside his brother’s tight, hot passage and, judging from how Rin screamed, it was the prostate. Yukio massaged it in gentle circular motions, willing himself to think of it as a purely medical procedure. However, it was quite difficult to ignore Rin’s sexy moans and whimpers, and Rin’s look of absolutely sinful debauchery. Yukio was starting to feel affected, but he decided he could always take care of himself later, Rin’s problem was much more urgent. Rin’s cock was continuously dribbling precum, and Yukio exerted a little more pressure on the prostate.

‘Yukio, touch me, please!’ Rin begged. Yukio smirked. It was kind of fun to see his usually so brash brother reduced to a whimpering lusty mess.

‘I already am touching you, Nii-san,’ Yukio said. Rin bit his lip and once again jerked his hips, making his stiff cock bob in the air. Yukio understood that the erect organ was the place Rin wanted to be touched most, but rubbing it so much could not be healthy, this time he wanted Rin to come without touching his penis.

It didn’t take long – Rin moaned agan, and this time his cock spurted semen instead of precum. Yukio was surprised at the force of the ejaculation, it nearly hit his glasses, he got out of the way just in time.

‘That should take care of it,’ Yukio thought, pulling his fingers out of his brother’s stretched hole and getting up. Now, if only there was someone to take care of him – his own dick was throbbing with need. Yukio hated to admit it, but he got really turned on by the whole situation. That probably made him a horrible person, but right now his cock was worrying him more than moral issues.

A sob distracted him from reflections on his erection. He looked at Rin again, and was startled to see that tears were flowing down Rin’s cheeks. ‘It still hurts, Yukio,’ managed Rin. Yukio looked down at Rin’s body and indeed, Rin’s dick was still stiff.

‘Well, crap,’ thought Yukio. He was normally against strong language, but in situation like this, there was not much else to say, really. He only had one last resort left. He really, truly did not want to have sex with his brother, or at least he had not wanted to before. But now it was the only option. Yukio resolutely unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, almost as red and swollen and dripping as his brother’s. He approached the bed again and spread his brother’s legs. Rin did not resist or even react, he was too far gone. His anus was wet and stretched and looked very inviting indeed.

‘Here goes nothing,’ thought Yukio, got on the bed and plunged his stiff dick right into Rin’s slick hole. Both brothers moaned in unison. Yukio had never felt anything that amazing, and Rin was finally feeling full and stretched and getting some relief from pain.

Yukio thought of going slowly and carefully not to hurt his brother, but he simply did not have the strength of will for that – the tight hold of Rin’s body on his dick felt simply too amazing. Yukio fucked his brother as fast as he could. Judging by Rin’s pleasured moans and whimpers, and by how he tilted his hips to get more of his brother’s cock inside, Rin did not mind in the least, either.

Soon Yukio felt pressure build inside him. He had the presence of mind to grab his brother’s dick and stroke it in time with his movements inside Rin’s ass. Rin screamed and came all over Yukio’s hand again, passing out immediately afterwards. Yukio could not help but moan, too – Rin’s body squeezed him impossibly tightly, even when Rin was unconscious. Yukio came with a groan and pulled out.

He flopped on the side of the bed and lay there, breathing heavily, watching his sperm drip out of Rin’s stretched hole and waiting for horror and guilt to kick in. Somehow, they did not – after all, it was all just a medical procedure. He got up shakily, wiped his hands and dick with a tissue and zipped up his trousers neatly. Now it was time to clean up poor Rin – he looked like a complete mess. Yukio really hoped that his brother would not remember much when he woke up.

Unfortunately for him, Rin did – and demanded a repeat performance. But that is already another story.

 

The end.


End file.
